


sweet, sweet love

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2019 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, M/M, Spoiler; they have a child, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 7: Mist Day [Sword Fights to Making Out| Wingfic AU ]“Sweet dreams, love.”





	sweet, sweet love

The babe was asleep in his arm, tiny, small, precious. Gokudera smiled, eyes gentle as he rocked her slowly, moving around the room silently. She was adorable, but an absolute menace, crying until one of her fathers picked her up and lull her into sleep in their arms. Despite that, Gokudera loved her unconditionally, sincerely.

“Sweet dreams, love.” He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and set her down gently on her crib, mindful of her small, tiny pinkish white wings. He watched lovingly as she slept soundly.

The silent footstep behind him made him turn, and he saw his sleepy partner, hair dishevelled. He snorted softly and hugged him, tugging him out. Hibari grunted, letting him being tugged away, leaning heavily against the Storm. He kissed his lover as he did, pulling him close as his pure black wings, larger than Gokudera’s grey ones, enclosed them into a safe cocoon.

“I’ll wake up the next time.” He murmured into Gokudera’s silver lock, slurring slightly due to sleep deprivation. He had a long day, two actually, hunting for herbivores and biting them to death. It was fun, for the man, but not for their Sky’s wallet due to the destruction Hibari caused. Gokudera had yet to fight him about that, but he would leave it to the next day, when they were both the Cloud and Storm of their Sky. Now, they were just Kyouya and Hayato to each other.

Gokudera hummed. “Sure. Now? Let’s just go to bed before you run into a wall, idiot.” He said fondly, exasperated. Hibari bit his shoulder in retort instead of anything verbal, which Gokudera returned with a pinch.

They both settled onto their bed, cuddling each other, body slotted together like puzzle pieces, wings fluttering and shifting as they did. Gokudera sighed in relief, fatigue caught up to him as he snuggled closer to the older man. “Night.” He mumbled, kissing the man’s jaw and closed his eyes, contented, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall don't mind as I get lazier and lazier at giving titles and summaries. Especially summaries. 
> 
> This is not mpreg. They adopted the little bby. Also they're married, much to everyone's surprised. ~~They all thought that Gokudera would go to Yamamoto but noooo, it was _Hibari_. Oh, Yamamoto and Gokudera are still best friends but leans more towards being close brothers. Yamamoto is the best man :3c~~
> 
> I skipped Day 6 because I've not finished it. I'm not sure if I'd ever finish it but oh well *shrug*
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc.]


End file.
